


Falling

by Reithandina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer's Cage, M/M, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was falling... He kept falling.. He didn't stop. He couldn't stop. Lucifer didn't want to stop.. He kept falling... " O' father... I'm falling " Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> One more Drabble to add :D I think it's the last, yea, I've been busy!!! :D Yay!!! Lol... Anyhow.. Tell me what you think, and everyone else out there will enjoy it too!! :D

**Falling  
** _Harry X SPN_  
  
  
He was Falling.   
   
Kept falling; it was a disgrace. It was blasphemy. God must hate him now, but he couldn't stop falling. It wasn't meant for him to fall this way! He was the Most powerful of all angels, he was THE Angel, he was Lucifer of Hell, THe betrayer, the beautiful, the Devil. He was the mighty, human hater.  
  
But he was falling! Falling hard, fast and terribly!  
  
He didn't understand why. Why would God do this to him? Why would he let him fall? Was it punishment? Wasn't the cage punishement enough? Why?  
  
Lucifer of Hell cannot Fall for a Human.  
  
It's inconceivable..  
  
But it was nonetheless true.  
  
Lucifer Loved this one mortal. This one person. Oh how he adored him, his courage, his power, his passion, his essense. He was an Angel! He had to be Godly Born, Angelicly Born. There was nothing else to explain the perfection in this human.  
  
He was falling.  
  
Falling Fast. Falling Hard.  
  
He watched as the seals broke, one after the other and his desire to be with his human grew.  
  
He was falling. Falling. Falling. And he kept falling.

He couldn't stop.  
  
" O' Father.... I'm falling.. Why? Why let me fall? Is it not Blasphemy? Is it not against you orders? How can I be falling? I who hate his kind. I who betrayed you because of them... This is what the humans call irony... This is truely irony.. O' Father... I'm falling... "  
  
And He fell.. Kept falling.  
  
He loved this human. His very essense needed him, had to have him, had to be with him forever and ever. A happily ever after. He couldn't breathe and he fell.  
  
Kept falling.  
  
" O' father.. the seals are breaking.. I'm almost there... Is he to be mine? Can I have this human for myself? Will you allow it? Will he? Will they? Can I be a peace with this single human? Can I, father? Will you allow me this? Will I allow myself? "  
  
Lucifer fell. And he fell. Fell. fell. Kept Falling.  
  
The last seal broke, and finally, with a shout of happiness, The Devil of Hell flew out of his cage. He felt humans around him, he felt his father's powers, and he felt free at last. He turned in midair and blasted towards Good olde England, desperate to seek out his beloved human, hoping, wishing, praying for his love.  
  
Lucifer fell.  
  
He fell hard.  
  
" O' father please.... I'm falling... "  
  
He landed in the Garden, a beauty with a little cottage. Peacefull. He was just pure energy, a Large beam of light, a desperate falling creature, and he hoped... He forgot, he wished, he desired, and he prayed..  
  
He called.  
  
" Little one? Beloved? " It sounded like music to him, but the windows smashed, the ground shoke and the sky broke into thunder. The Angel winched and fear stroke him.  
  
" O' FAther!! Have I killed my beloved?! " He cried and flew through molecules to his beloved. The man turned around green eyes sparkling and a smile on his lips, Lucifer's heart races a mile a head, and he stared at the beautiful human, he couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
" Hello, Lucifer... Welcome home.. " The Man spoke, and finally Lucifer understood everything.  
  
" You are mine... I was always destined for a human... "  
  
The man smiled.  
  
" Of course you were, and who other than the Boy who Lived? The destroyer of Evil? Only I have the power to look upon you, not die, but love. " Lucifer fell, and Harry Potter caught him. He held him in his human embrace. The Energy being that was the Arch Angel, arched against his human and he sobbed.  
  
And he Fell..  
  
And Kept Falling

**Author's Note:**

> So? :/ was it ok? Was it good? Was it passable? Was it bad? Should I do more? Tell me? Keep flames at home?


End file.
